This invention relates to sensing devices for physical characteristics, and is more particularly directed to a low cost sensing device for sensing such parameters as magnetic field, electric field, gas flow, linear acceleration and angular acceleration. The invention is particularly directed to simplified devices or combination of devices of this type, which are particularly adaptable for use in aircraft. It will, of course, be apparent that the invention may be advantageously employed in other fields.
While devices are known for the detection of each of these parameters, in general the devices are relatively expensive, so that their use is restricted, and they are not adaptable to application having limited life. The present invention is therefore directed to the provision of a novel multiple sensing device of low cost, which is capable of accurately sensing all of these above parameters. The invention is also concerned with the provision of separate sensing devices for sensing each of these parameters.